<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh my god, they were roommates (and gay) by RowN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911765">Oh my god, they were roommates (and gay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN'>RowN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratz (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcool, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Food, M/M, Party, Rapido a le béguin pour Razmo, Rapido a un outfit kink, Rapido déshabille Razmo, Razmo POV, Razmo a le béguin pour Rapido, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Yoga, fight, like 3 times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Razmo démarre sa première année à l'université mais ses parents ne peuvent pas lui payer autre chose qu'une colocation avec un inconnu. Soit, il peut faire avec. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait tomber sur un crétin fini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rapido/Razmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh my god, they were roommates (and gay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme ça le saoulait, mais tellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il le savait très bien, ses parents avaient été plus que clairs à ce sujet, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement et lui non plus. Il ne leur en voulait pas, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave au final, il pouvait bien faire un effort, le temps qu'il faudrait. Il travaillerait aussi afin de pouvoir s'en sortir le plus vite possible (si son emploi du temps le lui permettait) et à épargner à ses parents toute cette dépense d'argent malgré la bourse. Il aurait aimé passer outre ces études supérieures, après tout il avait fait toutes les études nécessaires, mais il avait également besoin de compétences économiques pour pouvoir gérer son affaire de mécanicien seul. Il n'aimait pas suffisamment les gens pour vouloir un associé.</p><p>Razmo soupira devant la porte du petit logement. Ce n'était qu'un petit logement universitaire, à peine assez grand pour deux – mais au moins doté d'une douche, il n'aurait vraiment pas supporté devoir se déplacer tous les jours au milieu d'autres personnes pour pouvoir aller se laver. Il tourna la tête pour regarder toute la longueur du couloir avant de sortir les clés de sa poche arrière pour ouvrir la porte puis entra.</p><p>Son colocataire n'était pas là pour le moment. C'était… c'était plutôt bien en fait, Razmo n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Ce n'était pas qu'il était sûr que son colocataire était un con, sa chambre lui avait été attribuée sans qu'il ne le rencontre, mais il voulait s'installer tranquillement, faire son lit et s'adapter avant de le rencontrer.</p><p>Il posa toutes ses affaires sur le lit dénudé qu'il jugea comme étant le sien et regarda l'espace qu'il avait avant de grimacer fortement. Très clairement, son colocataire était là depuis plus longtemps et avait bien pris soin de s'installer partout, de sorte à ce que lui n'ait presque plus aucun espace pour ranger ses propres affaires. Il pouvait comprendre, après tout son colocataire avait été seul dans la chambre jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu à penser à adapter ses rangements. Razmo soupira. Il se débrouillerait avec lui quand il rentrerait, en attendant il pouvait au moins faire son lit et ranger quelques affaires, que ce soit déjà ça de fait. Il leva les yeux vers le côté de chambre de son colocataire dont les murs étaient presque remplis de posters de jeunes femmes très… dénudées. En fait, les endroits non remplis faisaient penser à des espaces où il y avait également des posters auparavant et Razmo se demandait vaguement pourquoi ils avaient été retirés mais il s'en fichait un peu quand même. C'était le souci de son colocataire, pas le sien.</p><p>Razmo se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se demandait qui était son colocataire. En fait non, il s'en fichait un peu de qui s'était, il espérait juste que ce serait un gars bien, ou en tout cas quelqu'un qui ne le ferait pas chier et qui lui foutrait la paix.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo était assis sur son lit, posé confortablement contre le mur en regardant une série, un bol de nouilles au fromage installé entre ses cuisses, quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite, encore trop habitué à sa propre chambre où il était dérangé par ses petits frères et sœurs de temps à autre, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Le temps qu'il relève la tête en retirant son casque, quelqu'un était en face de lui. Sûrement son colocataire.</p><p>«T'es qui?</p><p>-Razmo. Je… Ton nouveau coloc'.</p><p>-J'me souviens pas voir demandé de coloc' aussi tôt.</p><p>-C'est… C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.</p><p>-J'm'en fiche. T'es là pour combien de temps? Deux, trois jours?</p><p>-Plutôt un an minimum en fait.</p><p>-Excuse-moi? Nan, j'crois pas, tu vas chercher un autre endroit où pieuter. J'refuse d'avoir un mioche avec moi.</p><p>-J'suis pas un mioche! J'tiens à t'dire que j'suis majeur déjà!</p><p>-Wow. T'es quand même un gamin. Tu manges une soupe en plus.</p><p>-C'est pas une soupe! C'sont des nouilles au fromage!</p><p>-Ouais bah ça ressemble à d'la soupe.»</p><p>L'autre rat alla s'éloigna jusqu'à son côté de la chambre, retira ses bottes et s'allongea sur son lit, attrapant un magazine qui avait l'air d'être très… mature pour le lire.</p><p>«Tant qu'j'y suis, touche pas mes affaires.</p><p>-En parlant de ça… j'ai pas assez de place, il faudrait que tu ranges à nouveau tes affaires… S'il te plaît.</p><p>-Hin hin, pis quoi encore? Débrouille-toi.</p><p>-Mais... C'est toi qui prends tout…</p><p>-J'étais là le premier. Donc c'est ma piaule. Et si c'est ma piaule, ce sont mes règles. Tu touches pas à mes affaires.»</p><p>Razmo fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment un con et c'était pas du tout une bonne expérience qu'il allait vivre durant cette année. Il soupira et remit son casque sur ses oreilles pour regarder son épisode en finissant de manger ses nouilles, ignorant autant que possible l'autre rat qui riait fort et grassement en matant ce qu'il y avait sur son magazine. Vivement que cette année passe, histoire qu'il puisse se trouver une chambre à lui. Il ne savait même pas son nom.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Ça faisait quelques semaines à présent qu'il était dans ce logement avec l'autre rat et ça lui avait enfin permis de savoir son nom, parce qu'un de ses potes était venu le chercher: Rapido. Ils se parlaient à peine et la majorité du temps, c'était Razmo qui l'engueulait parce qu'il lui volait sa nourriture et le peu de fois restantes c'était Rapido qui s'énervait parce que ses affaires ne restaient pas à leur place. Comme si Razmo pouvait y faire grand chose, il fallait bien qu'il se déplace.</p><p>Razmo savait déjà très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour les cours, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, mais c'était décidément impossible de se concentrer avec Rapido qui s'engueulait avec un autre type pour une raison débile. Il voulait vraiment l'ignorer mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Il grogna d'agacement et retira son casque. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand Rapido s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui, s'affalant au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Razmo en avait vraiment marre, l'autre crétin ramenait toujours des emmerdes mais là ça allait bien trop loin. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses conneries.</p><p>Razmo se leva vivement, se plaçant entre Rapido et l'autre rat qui entrait dans <em>leur</em> chambre sans aucune autorisation.</p><p>«Fous l'camp de mon passage, minus, j'ai des affaires à régler.</p><p>-Et moi j'ai un examen à réviser alors dégage de là!</p><p>-Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres?</p><p>-Non! <em>Toi</em> tu crois que tu peux venir <em>me </em>faire chier et taper <em>mon</em> coloc' dans <em>ma</em> chambre!»</p><p>À chaque fois qu'il insistait sur un mot, il marchait dans l'espace personnelle du type, le faisant reculer jusqu'en dehors de la chambre.</p><p>«Maintenant t'es gentil tu nous fous la paix! Tu pourras régler tes comptes un autre jour!</p><p>-Mais-</p><p>-Bye bye!»</p><p>Il lui referma la porte au nez. Il se tourna vers Rapido avec colère, prêt à lui régler son compte à son tour mais il resta muet en le voyant le fixer avec des yeux ronds et comme s'il voyait quelque chose que Razmo ne comprenait pas. Il inspira brusquement et s'approcha quand même pour l'engueuler. Ce crétin le méritait.</p><p>«Plus <em>jamais</em> tu me déranges quand je bosse! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de tes études, bah je fais ce que je veux des miennes et tu dois le respecter comme je respecte ta façon de faire! <em>Si</em> tu me déranges encore <em>une seule fois</em> j'te promets que tu l'regretteras!</p><p>-Euh... ok. Ouais. Merci.</p><p>-De quoi encore?</p><p>-Bah, pour m'avoir débarrasser de l'autre con. C'est sympa.</p><p>-C'est pas pour toi. J'travaille et tu m'déranges. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix toi aussi.</p><p>-Ouais ouais, comme tu veux.»</p><p>Rapido se leva et se réfugia sur son propre lit mais Razmo avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo rentrait enfin de cours. Ça l'agaçait énormément, ce cours qui se finissait à 21 heures mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, c'était ainsi. Il bailla fortement, arrivant enfin devant la cité universitaire quand il entendit le son d'une moto qui s'arrêtait. Il se redressa, très intéressé par le son et fit glisser son regard sur le parking pour trouver la beauté qu'il trouva presque à l'entrée de sa cité. Il se précipita pour voir cette merveille qui l'appelait en ronronnant, remarquant que le motard en descendait. Ça lui prit un moment avant de reconnaître Rapido. Il s'approcha quand même, ne pouvant juste pas éviter la fabuleuse moto qui l'appelait.</p><p>Le grand rat haussa les sourcils en le voyant arriver.</p><p>«Kesse tu veux?</p><p>-C'est ta bécane?</p><p>-Ouais. Et alors?</p><p>-Elle est superbe!»</p><p>Il remarqua que Rapido semblait vraiment fier, bombant le torse en réponse et posant sa main sur sa moto, prenant la pose comme si c'était ça qui allait impressionner le petit rat.</p><p>«T'as vu hein? Un vrai bijou. Je l'entretiens vraiment bien, hein? C'est ma fierté, mon bébé.</p><p>-Elle est incroyable! J'ai une bécane aussi, mais je l'ai laissée chez moi parce que mes parents n'ont pas pu se payer le parking privé pour les bécanes. Ça me brise le cœur mais je voulais pas qu'on me la vole.</p><p>-Ouais, j'comprends. T'as une photo de ta merveille?</p><p>-<em>Une</em> photo? J'en ai des tas, tu veux dire!»</p><p>Razmo sortit son téléphone en vitesse et le tendit à l'autre rat avec enthousiasme. Rapido releva ses lunettes de protection et fit défiler les photos, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait, faisant quelques petits commentaires positifs et de sifflements admiratifs.</p><p>«C'est qui les lapins?</p><p>-Mes frères et sœurs.</p><p>-T'es adopté?</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Ah. Bah t'as une meilleure gueule qu'eux.</p><p>-Excuse-moi?</p><p>-C'est juste un compliment, accepte-le.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu me complimentes?</p><p>-Bordel, t'es chiant! Accepte ce fichu compliment et me fais pas chier.»</p><p>Mais c'était quoi son problème à lui encore avec ses compliments à deux balles? Razmo le fixa avec agacement en récupérant son téléphone puis retourna dans leur chambre, franchement agacé. Son colocataire était vraiment trop bizarre, ça le saoulait.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo accordait sa contrebasse tranquillement, humant un petit air de musique de sa composition en profitant du fait que Rapido n'était pas là pour avoir la paix. L'autre rat aimait un peu trop le critiquer à son goût quand il jouait de la musique mais c'était pas sa faute, fallait bien qu'il continue de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre son talent. Ce serait terrible si ça venait à lui arriver, il adorait vraiment jouer de la contrebasse.</p><p>Il commençait tout juste à en jouer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il grogna mais décida d'essayer d'ignorer Rapido en continuant de jouer. Le grand rat fit d'ailleurs de même pendant un moment à sa surprise mais ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien en fait alors il n'allait pas se plaindre.</p><p>«Eh, tu crois que tu pourrais jouer quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux?»</p><p>Il le regarda avec surprise alors que Rapido s'en fichait, retirant sa casquette et ses lunettes, puis ses bottes avant de remarquer son regard.</p><p>«Euh... S'il te plaît, si c'est c'que t'attends.</p><p>-Tu... Tu veux vraiment qu'je joue?</p><p>-Ouais, du moment que ce soit pas aussi déprimant. T'en chiale presque toi-même à chaque fois.</p><p>-C'est que c'est beau. Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas un artiste.</p><p>-Hin hin, c'est ça. Bon alors? Tu joues?</p><p>-Euh... Ouais. Ouais ok, j'te fais ça.»</p><p>Il réfléchit un peu puis se mit à jouer l'une des rares chansons de jazz qu'il connaissait qui ne soit pas du blues. Il était tellement concentré au début qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Rapido était en train de se déshabiller. Il bafouilla et rougit, rebaissant immédiatement les yeux vers ses cordes alors que le crop top rouge et blanc fut balancé à ses pieds. Il continuait d'un peu voir ce qu'il se passait du coin de l’œil mais ne releva pas la tête avant que Rapido ne fut complètement rhabillé d'une chemise pourpre et d'un pantalon en jean <em>très</em> moulant. Razmo se sentit un petit peu bête à le fixer comme ça mais ça lui faisait un très joli arrière-train. Il rougit un peu plus en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, espérant seulement que celui-ci ne le remarquerait pas.</p><p>Le grand rat était penché devant le petit lavabo de leur salle de bain adjacente, la porte ouverte parce qu'il se fichait bien d'être observé pendant qu'il se maquillait et se coiffait et <em>merde</em> Razmo ne savait pas qu'il pourrait trouver sexy un homme qui se mettait du rouge à lèvres. Est-ce que c'était autant nécessaire qu'il le fasse aussi lentement? Pas que ce fusse un réel problème, c'était plutôt un plaisir pour les yeux en fait.</p><p>«Eurh… Tu- tu vas quelque part?</p><p>-Pas vraiment, juste dans le parc à côté. Y'a une soirée étudiante ce soir.</p><p>-Encore? Mais y'en a tous les jeudis des soirées comme ça!</p><p>-Ouais, c'est l'principe.»</p><p>Rapido sortit de la salle de bain en enroulant ses cheveux en un chignon travaillé – Razmo se demandait parfois comment il pouvait se coiffer aussi vite mais tout aussi bien prendre autant de temps pour faire sa toilette d'autres fois – et s'approcha du petit rat en deux pas – il en fallait pas bien plus de toute façon vu la taille de la chambre.</p><p>«Tu d'vrais venir.</p><p>-Où ça?</p><p>-À la soirée. Tu sors jamais.</p><p>-Et ça t'fait quoi?</p><p>-Rien, j'm'en fous. J'me dis juste que si tu sortais, tu pourrais p't-êt' te faire des potes et me laisser un petit peu la chambre rien qu'à moi parfois.</p><p>-C'est ça, comme si ça allait arriver.</p><p>-Roh, allez! T'es pas très drôle, tu l'sais ça? Allez viens!</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Allez!</p><p>-J't'ai dit non.»</p><p>Razmo baissa les yeux et voulut continuer à jouer mais Rapido s'assit juste à côté de lui et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.</p><p>«Allez~ Raz. Rien qu'une p'tite soirée. J'pourrais même essayer de te refaire une beauté. Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est pas ça. Et y'a du potentiel, c'est moi qui t'le dis. Suffit de t'maquiller et de t'rhabiller un peu mieux.</p><p>-Pourquoi t'es obligé de balancer une crasse quand tu m'fais un compliment?»</p><p>Rapido attrapa sa mâchoire dans sa main libre pour lui forcer à croiser son regard et lui sourit fièrement et stupidement.</p><p>«Allez, c'est rien qu'une fois. Promis, j'te fous la paix pendant toute une semaine après ça.»</p><p><em>Merde,</em> Razmo ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de rougir entre les mains de Rapido, se demandant vraiment pourquoi il était si tactile d'un coup. Il voulait vraiment refuser sa proposition et avoir la paix pour la soirée mais rien que de savoir que Rapido allait le <em>maquiller</em> et qu'il aurait ensuite la paix pendant toute une semaine? Razmo se sentait un peu ridicule de réagir ainsi mais en même temps, il devait bien ne pas être le seul rat ou le seul rongeur que ça faisait rougir. Ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça.</p><p>«B- bon, ok ouais, c'que tu veux.»</p><p>Rapido sourit grandement et claqua un baisé sur sa joue.</p><p>«Par- fait! Tu l'regretteras pas! J'vais t'faire tout beau, tout l'monde te tombera dans les bras!</p><p>-Ok. Ok ouais. S'tu veux.</p><p>-Oh mais j'le veux ouais. C'est parti, faisons ça! Allez, lève-toi mon mignon! Faut que j'te fasse tout propre!»</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cette soirée. Déjà, il y avait bien trop de monde pour lui, tout le monde riait comme des imbéciles en buvant des jus de banane ou d'autres fruits alcoolisant ce qui le stressait complètement, les vêtements que Rapido lui avait choisis étaient trop différents de ce qu'il mettait d'habitude – il ne les avait pris que pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui avait insisté pour qu'il ait au moins une tenue de fête – et trop colorés mais en plus il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était Rapido. L'autre rat l'avait abandonné au bout de deux minutes pour suivre un joli brin de fille. Ça l'agaçait. Peut-être qu'il devrait remonter dans sa chambre. C'était pas comme si qui que ce soit s'intéressait à lui de toute façon, tout le monde ne pensait qu'à s'amuser alors que lui n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser, il voulait juste avoir la paix.</p><p>«Salut toi! T'as pas l'air de t'amuser.»</p><p>Il tourna la tête et remarqua la petite souris qui s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire, lui tendant un jus de banane.</p><p>«Tu devrais te détendre un peu.»</p><p>Elle était jolie avec ses boucles brunes et ses grandes oreilles rondes mais Razmo ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.</p><p>«Euh... Je ne tiens pas bien le jus de banane.</p><p>-Est-ce que c'est si grave? On est là pour s'amuser, non?</p><p>-Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de ce que je fais…</p><p>-Mais ce n'est pas un pauvre petit jus qui va te faire du mal, si?»</p><p>Il regarda la boisson, un peu hésitant, puis accepta. Il ne voulait pas non plus que la souris le trouve nul à ne pas accepter une pauvre petite cannette. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le rendre saoul tout de suite. Il but quelques gorgées en écoutant la souris parler sans vraiment suivre tout ce dont elle parlait, appréciant juste d'écoute quelqu'un parler, quelqu'un qui se fichait de lui et qui voulait juste parler. Puis elle était mignonne aussi et bien que Razmo ne soit toujours pas très à l'aise avec les gens, ça le détendait un peu de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son colocataire. Au bout d'un moment, il était vraiment en train de rire avec elle en oubliant un peu ce qu'il se passait autour puis la souris posa une main sur son bras et il se sentit un peu plus intimidé, bien moins à l'aise soudainement parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son interlocutrice lui voulait quand un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules et de son cou, l'attirant en arrière – sans l'étrangler – jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne plus ou moins fortement contre quelqu'un de grand.</p><p>«Salut Raz. Tu t'es fait une copine, hein?»</p><p>Il remarqua que son interlocutrice semblait peu ravie d'avoir été interrompue mais lui était juste surpris. Il n'osait même pas relever la tête pour regarder Rapido dans les yeux, ayant l'étrange impression que le grand rat était agacé par quelque chose sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi.</p><p>«Euh...</p><p>-On parlait Rapido, laisse-nous.</p><p>-Oh, tu me connais? Rien de bien surprenant, qui me connaît pas en même temps?</p><p>-Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de toi.»</p><p>Clairement Rapido n'avait pas une bonne réputation auprès d'un grand nombre de personnes. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement des amis avec tous les ennemis qu'il avait?</p><p>«Ouais bah tu vois, t'es mignonne et tout mais comme tu peux l'voir, mon pote Raz a un peu trop bu, il tient pas très bien sur ses petites gambettes, alors j'vais l'ramener dans notre chambre.</p><p>-Mais j'suis pas bourré, tu racontes quoi?</p><p>-<em>Votre</em> chambre?</p><p>-Ouaip, lui et moi on partage le même logement et faut bien que je l'ramène avant qu'il ne tombe littéralement par terre vu le nombre de canettes qu'tu lui as données.</p><p>-Sauf qu'on était en train de parler.»</p><p>La queue de Rapido s'enroula autour d'une des cuisses de Razmo et son bras se serra un peu plus contre son cou.</p><p>«Ouaip sauf que c'est sa première soirée, qu'il a bien bu et qu'il a pas besoin qu'une souris comme toi lui tourne autant autour alors on va rentrer lui et moi.»</p><p>Razmo ne regardait plus personne, les yeux rivés sur ses propres pieds, se sentant rougir comme un crétin complet. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait mais Rapido était tendu et bouillant dans son dos et sa queue s'enroulait de plus en plus autour de sa cuisse, comme s'il disait qu'il était à lui et <em>ça ne faisait aucun sens</em>. La souris sembla agacée mais finit par laisser tomber s'en allant rageusement.</p><p>Quand elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Rapido s'écarta enfin de Razmo, lui piquant la canette qu'il avait tenu dans ses deux mains tout le long de l'altercation pour la vider en une gorgée – et <em>putain</em> pourquoi ça lui faisait encore plus quelque chose? – avant d'attraper le petit rat par le poignet et de l'attirer jusqu'aux logements.</p><p>«Allez, on rentre, t'as trop bu, tu agis comme un débile.</p><p>-Quoi? J'étais juste en train de parler..?</p><p>-Tu t'affichais.»</p><p>Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Razmo pouvait vraiment sentir tout la tension qu'avait Rapido dont la queue battait vivement l'air et l'habitacle semblait <em>vraiment petit</em> mais la chambre sembla étrangement encore plus petite.</p><p>Rapido ferma la porte à clé d'un geste rapide et poussa Razmo dans son côté de chambre avant de commencer à lui retirer son haut comme ça, sans aucune raison.</p><p>«Pourquoi tu lui parlais?</p><p>-Euh...</p><p>-Je croyais qu't'aimais pas les gens et qu't'allais juste être un peu gêné.</p><p>-Bah...</p><p>-Pis de quoi elle s'mêle elle aussi là?</p><p>-Pourquoi tu m'déshabille?</p><p>-Quoi?»</p><p>Razmo ne dit rien de plus attendant que Rapido comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, trop concentré sur sa propre colère pour réagir. Le grand rat rougit fortement et s'éloigna d'un pas.</p><p>«T'es bourré, j'te mets simplement en pyjama pour qu'tu dormes pas habillé.</p><p>-Je peux me changer. Je suis pas si bourré que ça, j'ai bu que… trois canettes? Ça va.</p><p>-Tu parles.»</p><p>Mais il s'écarta tout de même.</p><p>Peut-être que Razmo avait un peu trop bu quand même parce qu'il se mit en sous-vêtement en s'en fichant du regard de l'autre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en baillant.</p><p>«Tu vois, t'es crevé, fallait qu'j'te ramène, l'autre t'aurait dépouillé.</p><p>-J'veux un câlin.»</p><p>Ouais, il était vraiment <em>vraiment</em> fatigué et bourré mais il voulait vraiment un câlin alors il tendit les bras vers Rapido qui sembla vraiment mal-à-l'aise, se mordant la lèvre et regardant ailleurs.</p><p>«Euh... Non.</p><p>-Steuplaît… J'veux juste un câlin pour dormir. Donne-moi un câlin.»</p><p>Rapido grogna mais finit par céder.</p><p>«Une seconde, j'reviens.</p><p>-Mais...</p><p>-Une seconde!»</p><p>Rapido alla de son côté de la chambre et Razmo l'entendit se changer. Il attendit un petit moment, se frottant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé par un Rapido en jogging qui le fit tomber sur le lit, s'enroulant contre lui.</p><p>«J'te préviens, t'en prends pas l'habitude, c'est juste parce que t'es bourré et qu'ça m'saoule.</p><p>-Ok.</p><p>-Et t'as intérêt à super bien dormir.</p><p>-Ok.</p><p>-Et à pas t'plaindre.</p><p>-T'es tout chaud.</p><p>-Hein?»</p><p>Razmo ne dit plus rien, frottant son visage contre son torse. Il ne se souvint pas de quand il s'endormit mais c'était vraiment agréable d'être dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Depuis la soirée, Rapido ne le lâchait plus, sauf lorsque l'un des deux allait en cours ou qu'ils se douchaient, ou dormaient, et c'était vraiment très perturbant, et lui n'avait encore rien fait par rapport à cela. Faire quoi de toute façon? Il avait très bien compris depuis un moment que rien ne pouvait arrêter le grand rat quand il était lancé. Enfin, y'avait quand même des limites.</p><p>«Erm, Rapido? Tu pourrais te décaler un peu? Tu m'déranges en fait.»</p><p>Et pas que lui. Les autres rongeurs de la cuisine commune les fixaient aussi comme s'ils étaient dérangés en voyant Rapido pratiquement coller Razmo qui tentait de cuisiner avec son espace restreint.</p><p>«Hum j'sais pas.</p><p>-Rapido, bouge de là!»</p><p>Le grand rat leva les yeux au ciel mais s'éloigna quand même.</p><p>«T'as pas intérêt à l'cramer.</p><p>-J'vois même pas pourquoi j'te fais à manger, tu mérites pas, tu passes ton temps à m'faire chier.</p><p>-Mais tu m'adores.</p><p>-Tu parles.»</p><p>Enfin, il continua quand même de cuisiner rageusement, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il avait été décidé qu'il ferait la cuisine pour eux deux. Rapido le remerciait à peine en plus mais au moins, c'était vrai qu'il mangeait un peu mieux.</p><p>«Bon, j'te laisse finir hein.</p><p>-Hein?»</p><p>Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Rapido était déjà parti. C'était encore plus rageant comme ça, il avait vraiment l'impression que l'autre se foutait de sa gueule. La préparation du repas continua encore un moment et il eut un peu de mal à tout ramener dans leur chambre. Rapido n'était pas sur son lit comme à son habitude. Razmo grogna, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir poser la casserole et la poêle sur le lavabo, la seule surface qui ne s'abîmerait pas trop avec la chaleur.</p><p>«BORDEL DE- SORS DE LÀ!»</p><p>Il sursauta vivement, manquant de faire tomber ce qu'il tenait en main et tourna la tête avec surprise avant de regarder ailleurs à nouveau. Il posa la casserole et la poêle à toute vitesse sur le lavabo et ressortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, oubliant presque de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.</p><p><em>Merde.</em> Il mit ses mains sur son visage et tomba sur son lit, rouge de honte. Il avait été tellement occupé par sa colère envers Rapido qu'il n'avait même pas entendu l'eau de la douche. Il avait… Il l'avait vu nu. Oh il n'avait pas tout vu mais assez pour son imagination et <em>bordel</em> avoir vu son corps nu et trempé lui faisait vraiment des choses. <em>Merde.</em> Il se sentait vraiment bête à réagir ainsi mais il n'arrivait juste pas à s'en empêcher, c'était juste… c'était juste tellement étrange mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il espérait seulement que ça ne provoquerait rien de particulier chez lui parce qu'il ressentait déjà trop de choses qu'il ne contrôlait pas et il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Pas pour un crétin comme Rapido.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo se sentait stupide, vraiment stupide. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de ce qu'il se passait? En fait, il le savait un peu, il avait nié et s'était concentré sur ses études et ses études uniquement et sur le fait que Rapido était un crétin jusqu'ici mais il ne le pouvait juste plus. Il avait toujours l'espoir que ce soit seulement parce qu'il vivait tous les jours avec lui et qu'il se sentait seul mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. D'autres personnes devaient bien être dans sa situation mais il se doutait que c'était faux. Il était juste chaotiquement attiré par ce crétin de Rapido. Le seul avantage était que le grand rat était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte mais il était surtout tactile, très tactile, et ça l'affectait vraiment pas mal, lui qui avait vraiment du mal à ne pas succomber à autant d'attention et de contact et-</p><p>Il poussa un soupir d'agacement en essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son cours. Si le cours avait été plus passionnant, peut-être qu'il ne passerait pas autant de temps à penser et donc à penser à Rapido et donc à se rendre compte de la stupidité de tout ça.</p><p>À la fin du cours, il prit le plus de temps avant de rentrer, bien qu'il savait que Rapido ne serait sûrement pas dans leur chambre car il rentrait toujours tard, suffisamment pour que Razmo ait un peu la paix. C'était pas qu'il le faisait exprès pour lui mais Razmo n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans les couloirs, des gens se réunissaient pour manger ensemble et il s'en fichait un peu honnêtement, chacun faisait ce qu'il faisait, c'était pas son problème.</p><p>Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il tomba presque nez à nez sur Rapido, de <em>son</em> côté de la chambre, en train d'enfiler un de ses hauts – qu'il ne mettait que très rarement mais quand même. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire mais Rapido finit tout de même d'enfiler le vêtement.</p><p>«C'est à moi.</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu l'mets.</p><p>-J'ai besoin de fringues pour une soirée.</p><p>-J'croyais que je m'habillais comme un sac.</p><p>-Ça m'va mieux qu'à toi.</p><p>-C'est des conneries. Kesse tu dirais si j'mettais tes fringues?</p><p>-Tu peux pas t'es trop gros.</p><p>-T'es un connard. Rends-moi ça.</p><p>-Après ma soirée, ouais.»</p><p>Rapido commença à le dépasser pour sortir mais Razmo le retint en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.</p><p>«Nan mais non mon pote, tu peux pas me piquer mes fringues comme ça, j'suis pas ton mec!»</p><p>Rapido leva un sourcil, agacé.</p><p>«Comme si t'avais la moindre chance de toute façon.»</p><p><em>Aïe, ok.</em> Razmo était vraiment blessé mais il essaya autant que possible de ne pas le montrer. Il gonfla le torse pour tenter d'avoir l'air plus imposant.</p><p>«Écoute-moi bien espèce de con, tu peux pas m'piquer ma bouffe, ma place et en plus mes fringues, y'a des limites! Alors tu vas gentiment faire un demi-tour sur toi-même, mettre tes propres fringues et me rendre les miennes!</p><p>-Sinon quoi?</p><p>-Sinon j'récupère mes vêtements de force!</p><p>-Bah j'aimerais bien voir ça.»</p><p>Et ça piqua la fierté de Razmo. Il serra fort ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand – même si leur différence de taille rendait la situation tendue – et le poussa jusqu'à leur gros bureau commun. Il ne fit pas attention du tout au petit gémissement d'inconfort du grand rat.</p><p>«Dernier avertissement, retire mes vêtements.</p><p>-De sur toi ou sur moi? T'es pas très clair là.»</p><p><em>Merde, il était obligé de sourire comme ça? </em>Razmo déglutit et s'écarta, très gêné.</p><p>«T'es qu'un crétin.</p><p>-Ouais c'est ça.»</p><p>Rapido s'écarta et quitta la chambre en ricanant, laissant Razmo seul.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>«Alors tes examens?»</p><p>Razmo leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour dévisager Rapido qui l'avait interrogé avant de contempler à nouveau l'écran, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Le plus grand grogna d'agacement en le voyant faire mais il s'en fichait.</p><p>«Allez quoi, réponds. Tes exams?</p><p>-Fous-moi la paix.»</p><p>Depuis la dernière soirée, deux semaines auparavant quand Rapido s'était foutu de sa gueule, Razmo ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, vexé par son comportement de con. Il savait que ça avait fortement contrarié l'autre rat qui avait tenté par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention, en vain, même malgré le fait qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Et il avait vraiment tout essayé, même sortir complètement à poil de leur salle de bain – Razmo était fier de lui pour ne pas avoir cédé et regardé même si ça avait été très <em>très</em> tentant. Razmo n'avait toujours répondu que pour l'envoyer paître jusqu'ici et c'était bien, Rapido ne méritait pas plus son attention.</p><p>Il remarqua du coin de l’œil le grand rat s'approcher lentement et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, celui-ci se laissa tomber tout contre lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur.</p><p>«Tu regardes quoi? Le castor bricoleur? Askip, c'est sympa, j'peux regarder avec toi?»</p><p>Razmo ne répondit pas, pas seulement parce qu'il continuait de vouloir l'ignorer mais aussi parce que le bras de Rapido était collé contre son dos et sa main contre sa hanche, touchant sa cuisse du bout des doigts et toutes ses pensées étaient rivées là-dessus. Au bout d'un moment, le grand rat posa son menton sur son crâne et ses doigts glissaient sur sa cuisse et sa hanche. Même la queue du grand rat venait à nouveau s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse et Razmo détestait ça parce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Rapido lui voulait. En tout cas, ça le dérangea un long moment et il fut incapable de se concentrer sur l'épisode tout du long. Il finit par s'écarter à un moment donné quand il eut vraiment trop chaud.</p><p>«Ok c'est bon là! Tu m'veux quoi au juste?</p><p>-Ah bah tu m'parles enfin!</p><p>-Atta, tu m'as collé comme ça juste pour qu'on parle?</p><p>-Bah ouais.»</p><p>Razmo grogna, décala son ordinateur et poussa violemment Rapido hors de son lit, le faisant tomber par terre.</p><p>«Si t'as rien d'intelligent à raconter, tu fous l'camp! Tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves!</p><p>-Mais putain, tu peux pas juste arrêter d'bouder pour des putains d'fringues!</p><p>-Y'a pas qu'ça, tu m'respectes pas du tout du tout, ça m'vénère! Tu m'parles tout l'temps mal, tu m'colles, tu m'piques mes fringues et ma bouffe, tu m'saoules grave!</p><p>-Mais arrête de t'plaindre!</p><p>-Non! Toi t'arrêtes d'être un con! Moi j't'aime bien et t'es vraiment méchant avec moi!</p><p>-Mais bien sûr! À chaque fois qu'j'te propose de t'faire un truc, tu m'dis non!</p><p>-Ouais! Parce que t'es un crétin! Tu fais tout comme ça t'plaît qu'à toi et c'est super vexant!»</p><p>Rapido fronça les sourcils, très clairement agacé.</p><p>«Eh alors quoi? D'toute façon, tu finiras par te barrer.</p><p>-Alors ça veut dire que tu dois être un méchant avec moi?</p><p>-Mais t'es juste un fragile à pleurer pour si peu!</p><p>-Non j'le suis pas!</p><p>-Peu importe.»</p><p>Rapido se mit debout et sortit de la chambre sans régler cette conversation, ce qui blessa franchement Razmo. Il était vraiment affecté par son comportement et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même finir l'épisode du Castor Bricoleur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement et n'était même pas sûr qu'il voulait le savoir</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Razmo soupira de soulagement quand il vit que la chambre était vide en sortant de la douche. Il pouvait entendre quelques personnes dehors mais comme ce n'était pas jeudi, il n'y aurait pas de soirée, en fin pas de grande soirée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa contre pour regarder le soleil qui se couchait, ignorant les gens qui passaient.</p><p>Il soupira quand la porte du logement s'ouvrit.</p><p>«Eh Raz, j'ai trouvé une guitare!»</p><p><em>Génial,</em> comme ça Rapido allait tenter de draguer toutes les filles sensibles à la musique. Ça le faisait vraiment chier d'être vexé que Rapido cherche autant à attirer l'attention d'autres personnes mais en même temps c'était seulement parce qu'il l'aimait, ce qui l'emmerdait vraiment parce que cet idiot ne méritait clairement pas son attention.</p><p>«Eh, regarde un peu!!»</p><p>Razmo continua de l'ignorer quand il entendit quelques notes se faire. La guitare n'était clairement pas accordée mais il semblait s'y connaître un petit peu en musique quand même, aussi surprenant que ce fut. Ça attira son attention mais au moment où il le regarda, Rapido enchaîna des riffs ridicules. N'empêche que c'était amusant et que très vite Razmo se mit à faire de même, oralement.</p><p>C'était vraiment cool d'enfin faire quelque chose de positif et d'amusant avec l'autre rat. C'était bien plus agréable que de l'ignorer à longueur de journées.</p><p>«Eh Raz, sors ta contrebasse, on s'fait un duo!</p><p>-T'es sûr?</p><p>-Mais oui, vas-y! Qu'j't'e montre un truc ou deux!»</p><p>Razmo souffla du nez, un peu moqueur car il était clairement plus doué que lui mais il accepta quand même et se mit face à Rapido sur son propre lit, jouant également en répétant ses notes oralement comme à son habitude. Ils jouèrent un moment comme ça avant d'entendre quelqu'un leur crier de se taire, ce qui les fit rire comme deux crétins. Razmo fut le premier à ranger sa contrebasse tandis que Rapido continuait de jouer quelques notes, accordant enfin sa guitare.</p><p>«J'savais pas qu'tu jouais.</p><p>-J'ai suivi quelques cours quand j'étais gosse. Ça m'saoulait mais maintenant j'peux séduire n'importe qui rien qu'avec quelques riffs.</p><p>-Hinhin, c'est ça ouais. Pas n'importe qui.</p><p>-Quoi? T'es pas séduit là?»</p><p>Razmo leva les yeux vers Rapido qui continuait d'accorder sa guitare, jouant des sourcils d'une façon dragueuse tout en le regardant. Il émit un petit rire maladroit.</p><p>«Pas par tes riffs, ça c'est certain.</p><p>-Ah ouais? J'aurais cru qu'un artiste comme toi s'séduisait par de l'art. Et comment on t'séduit toi?</p><p>-Pff, bonne question! Tu d'vrais arrêter avant que quelqu'un vienne te taper paske tu déranges quelqu'un.</p><p>-Ouais bah si on vient s'taper contre moi, c'est moi qui vais taper l'plus fort.</p><p>-Hinhin, bien sûr, bien sûr, j'y crois. La dernière fois qu'tu t'es tapé cont' quelqu'un dans not' chambre, c'est moi qu'ait dû intervenir pour sauver ton p'tit cul.</p><p>-Ouais c'était sexy- euh cool! C'était cool de ta part. Rien d'autre. Juste cool, rien d'autre.»</p><p>Razmo se sentit rougir encore plus mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'interroger Rapido, celui-ci quitta la chambre à toute vitesse. Il resta planté sur place un long moment avant de reprendre ses activités, un peu perdu parce qu'avait dit l'autre rat, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.</p><p>Le grand rat ne revint que bien plus tard, quand Razmo était couché depuis un moment, ne s'étant pas encore endormi. Il attendit qu'il se mette en caleçon de nuit et se couche avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Au bout d'un petit moment, Rapido se tourna vers lui et le regarda également.</p><p>«Tu dors pas?</p><p>-Nah.</p><p>-T'y arrives pas?</p><p>-Bof.»</p><p>Rapido détourna le regard, fixant le plafond un moment avant de sortir à nouveau de son lit et de s'approcher du lit de Razmo.</p><p>«Allez, fais-moi d'la place.</p><p>-J'te demande pardon?</p><p>-Quand t'étais bourré à la soirée, tu m'as demandé un câlin pour t'endormir. Alors j'vais te faire un câlin jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.»</p><p>Il s'en souvenait pas du tout mais rien que savoir qu'il s'était déjà endormi une fois avec Rapido lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.</p><p>«Pourquoi?</p><p>-Parce que j'suis d'humeur généreuse, fais-moi de la place maintenant.</p><p>-Euh... ok.»</p><p>Razmo se roula sur lui-même, jusqu'à faire face au mur, le collant presque. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer dans son dos puis un bras s'enrouler autour de lui alors que Rapido le câlinait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir à s'endormir mais en tout cas, l'autre rat s'endormit lui, plutôt vite même, et il était vraiment trop concentré sur sa respiration contre sa nuque. Enfin, c'était vrai que c'était apaisant. Il pouvait un peu sentir l'odeur du plus grand et en plus de cela, la sensation de sa respiration et de ses doigts qui se serraient et se desserraient lentement sur son avant-bras était un peu relaxante. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer entre les bras du plus grand, jusqu'à s'endormir.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Rapido était toujours un con, la plupart du temps, Razmo ne pouvait pas contrer cela, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas admettre le fait évident qu'il était un peu moins… intrusif. Razmo ne savait pas quoi en penser mais il appréciait, vraiment.</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du fait que Rapido l'avait rejoint <em>deux fois</em> dans son lit pour s'aider à s'endormir (et qu'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de la première fois), tout bonnement parque le grand rat s'était levé bien avant lui et qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet. De toute façon, Razmo ne savait pas vraiment comme il aurait pu aborder le sujet sans tout bonnement rougir ou bafouiller ou admettre de façon stupide et malvenue le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était vraiment pas prêt de passer car à cause de l'hiver, Rapido faisait la majorité de son sport dans leur chambre car la salle de sport était surchargée et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner comme il le voulait. Enfin, il ne comptait certainement pas se plaindre parce que la tenue de sport du grand rat… laissait peu de place à l'imagination avec ce tout petit short rouge et ce top noir près du corps. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr qu'il était discret mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop le fixer. Bon, parfois Rapido le regardait également… ça ne l'empêchait pas de suivre les séances de yoga et les nombreux étirements du rat.</p><p>«Tu sais, tu pourrais t'étirer avec moi.</p><p>-Hinhin, nan j'crois pas.</p><p>-Pourquoi pas? Être en forme et bien agile est très important.</p><p>-Ah ouais et pour quoi?»</p><p>Rapido leva un œil sur lui en pleine posture du triangle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres que Razmo ne comprenait pas.</p><p>«Pour des tas de choses mon chéri.</p><p>-Ouais nan pas intéressé.</p><p>-Tu préfères regarder, c'est ça?</p><p>-Ouais, c'est moins fatigant.»</p><p>Il essaya de rire et de garder son calme mais il se sentait vraiment rougir. Rapido passa à la posture de la torsion – et le fait que Razmo avait été chercher le nom des postures de yoga juste pour imaginer le grand rat en faire certaines était vraiment une démonstration réelle de son béguin énorme – et lui sourit à nouveau.</p><p>«Allez chouchou, juste une fois.</p><p>-Hors de questions, tes conneries de yoga me tueraient.»</p><p>Et il mit une autre chips dans sa bouche en continuant de reprendre la réécriture de son cours.</p><p>«Tu bosses trop.</p><p>-Moi j'te dis pas que tu fais trop de sport.</p><p>-Tu devrais juste arrêter un instant.</p><p>-Et alors quoi, tu vas m'en empêcher?</p><p>-S'il le faut. Tu dois te reposer, pas seulement me mater.</p><p>-Je mate pas!</p><p>-Mais oui, mais oui.</p><p>-J'te jure que-</p><p>-Laisse, j'te sens me regarder mais c'est parfaitement normal, qui materait pas quelqu'un qui fait du yoga?»</p><p>Razmo ne sut pas quoi répondre mais de toute façon, le grand rat ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se redressa rapidement et traversa la chambre, lui arrachant son ordinateur portable des mains.</p><p>«Allez mon petit Raz, juste un petit peu. J'te promets que tu y survivras. Puis je vais t'aider.</p><p>-Bon ok.»</p><p>C'était bien seulement pour faire plaisir à Rapido.</p><p>Il se rendit tout de même vite compte qu'il s'était fait avoir et une fois que Rapido lui foutu la paix, il était allongé à même le sol, complètement épuisé et anéanti. Rapido se pencha au-dessus de lui en ricanant.</p><p>«Alors?</p><p>-Je te hais.</p><p>-Nah, je sais que tu m'aimes. On devrait faire ça plus souvent, histoire que ce soit moi qui puisse mater ton joli p'tit cul parfois et pas seulement l'inverse.</p><p>-De quoi tu causes?</p><p>-De ton corps de rêve, mon Raz. Tu m'le laisses pas assez l'apprécier.</p><p>-C'est ça ouais, va raconter tout ton baratin de drague à un autre, j'y crois pas une seconde moi.»</p><p>Même s'il avait très envie d'y croire. Rapido se contenta de hausser les épaules en ricanant avant de s'éloigner pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Razmo le regarda attentivement, curieux.</p><p>«Eh Rapido.</p><p>-Ouais?</p><p>-T'arrêtes pas de te vanter d'être un grand séducteur et tout mais j't'ai jamais vu être avec qui que ce soit.</p><p>-Oh tu veux que je ramène une de mes conquêtes ici?</p><p>-Erk, nan!»</p><p>Ça fit rire Rapido, ce crétin.</p><p>«J'étais juste curieux.</p><p>-Je vois.»</p><p>Rapido se redressa vivement.</p><p>«J't'ai laissé une chance, j'vais me doucher maintenant.</p><p>-Atta, t'attendais qu'j'me douche?</p><p>-Ouais comme n'importe quel gars propre qui fait du sport.</p><p>-Nah mais j'y vais!</p><p>-Pis quoi encore, tu vas te doucher avec moi?»</p><p>Rapido ricana à sa propre blague mais Razmo ne répondit pas parce qu'il se mit stupidement à imaginer cette possibilité et il rougit comme si c'était une réelle proposition. L'autre rat s'en rendit compte et il s'enferma en vitesse dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Razmo passa un long moment toujours allongé par terre à paniquer intérieurement parce qu'il était juste impossible que Rapido n'ait pas compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, il n'était pas aussi crétin. Il avait compris et il allait le foutre à la porte et ç'en serait fini de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ça lui tombe dessus… ou à l'avouer clairement à Rapido, qu'il soit prêt à ça ou non.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>«Eh Rapido, tu dors?</p><p>-Ouais, ferme-la.»</p><p>Razmo se demanda si Rapido le prenait pour un con à ce point-là mais il décida de continuer. Rapido était fatigué, il était rentré tard de sa fête et en plus en se disputant avec quelqu'un pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il ne pourrait pas encore le mettre dehors, ce serait quelques temps de sauvés.</p><p>«J'ai un truc à te dire.</p><p>-Et ça peut pas attendre demain?</p><p>-Euh nan, désolé mon pote.»</p><p>Rapido grogna et Razmo regarda la forme de son corps remuer avant de voir les yeux perçants du rat, tout juste éclairé par la lune parce qu'il avait mal fermé le volet.</p><p>«Vas-y, raconte.</p><p>-Euh... J'veux pas que tu l'prennes mal-</p><p>-Il est trois heures du mat' Raz et tu m'empêches de dormir alors je t'en veux forcément de base, ok? Donc balance tout et fais pas chier.»</p><p>Razmo enroula ses doigts les uns dans les autres pour tenter de garder son calme autant que possible.</p><p>«Euh... En fait… Le truc c'est que t'es mon pote.</p><p>-Ouais. Tu m'empêches de dormir pour ça?</p><p>-Non! Je- je sais qu't'es un dragueur et qu'tu cherches pas à qu'ça aille plus loin et-</p><p>-Je sais que t'es à fond sur moi.»</p><p>Razmo resta muet un bon moment le temps que comprendre que ce Rapido venait de lui dire.</p><p>«Q-quoi?</p><p>-Je sais. Ça fait un moment déjà ouais.</p><p>-M- mais… Mais t'as rien dit à c'sujet-</p><p>-Ouais je sais.</p><p>-Hein- mais- je-!»</p><p>Il entendit Rapido ricaner.</p><p>«Faut pas être choqué, j'suis loin d'être débile.»</p><p>C'est pas ce que Razmo aurait dit lui mais il était trop choqué par la nouvelle pour réagir.</p><p>«Pourquoi t'as rien dit??</p><p>-J'avais pas l'temps.»</p><p>
  <em>Quoi?</em>
</p><p>«Quoi? Pis quoi encore, on passe nos journées ensemble, de plus en plus même, t'arrêtes pas d'me coller, de m'toucher partout, t'es venu dormir avec moi deux fois en plus et-»</p><p><em>Et</em><em>…</em> il se sentit con. Très con même.</p><p>«Atta, t'as le béguin pour moi?</p><p>-Tu t'es confessé en premier espèce de con, pourquoi tu t'marres?</p><p>-Non non, j'me marre pas.»</p><p>Enfin si, il se marrait complètement parce que c'était vraiment très, <em>très</em> drôle comme situation. Il s'était inquiété pendant des semaines, des mois de ne pas montrer ses sentiments pour l'autre rat alors que la situation était la même de l'autre côté, ça le faisait beaucoup trop rire.</p><p>Rapido se redressa sur son lit et alluma la grande lumière.</p><p>«Mais arrête de te marrer! C'est quoi ça, t'es complètement con ma parole!</p><p>-Avoue qu'c'est drôle!</p><p>-Pas du tout! C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit, t'es vraiment trop bête.</p><p>-Tu peux toujours causer, c'est trop tard, je sais que t'es à fond sur moi.»</p><p>Rapido se leva brusquement et vint s'écraser sur lui. Ça fit mal à Razmo mais il rit encore plus fort, essayant de se retenir seulement pour ne pas déranger leurs voisins.</p><p>«Ferme-la!»</p><p>Rapido lui écrasa la bouche sous sa main mais Razmo continua de rire encore un moment, jusqu'à en avoir le hoquet, ce qui fit ricaner le grand rat.</p><p>«Bien fait pour toi.»</p><p>Razmo eut un ricanement nasal entre deux hoquets alors que Rapido lui tapotait la hanche. Quand il se leva, lui attrapant les hanches pour le refaire tomber contre lui sur le lit.</p><p>«Nan, tu restes avec- moi.</p><p>-Ah ouais et pourquoi?</p><p>-Parce que tu m'aimes espèce de con. Et que t'es plus à ça près.»</p><p>Il ne le voyait pas bien mais Rapido leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'allonger correctement à côté de lui.</p><p>«Tu mérites même pas toute l'attention que j'te donne.</p><p>-M'en fiche, toi non plus tu mérites pas la mienne.»</p><p>De toute façon, maintenant qu'il savait que Rapido l'aimait, il s'en fichait franchement de son humour de con qu'il pouvait avoir parfois.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>